Performance of a design instantiated using programmable resources of a Field Programmable Gate Array (“FPGA fabric”) is limited by the speed of the FPGA fabric. However, dedicated or embedded circuit resources (“hard macros”), such as digital signal processing blocks (“DSPs”) in an FPGA, are capable of performing operations faster than equivalent circuits implemented in FPGA fabric. Accordingly, it would be desirable and useful to provide means for expanding the usefulness of DSPs.